Degrees of Separation
by msblaze
Summary: aka Days of Our Ratchet Lives.. aka Young and the Ratchets..
1. Day in the Life

idk if you still care if you do read away  
you can tell how old this is by the things i referenced _justsaying_.  
i know im _tttttrying _it but welp...  
seats will be given fyi

dl**dot**dropbox**dot**com**slash**u**slash**1194749**slash**rachetry**dot**mp3

* * *

Here I am sitting outside of Starbucks, sipping my coffee at eight forty in the morning, waiting for my best friend to show up. Why so early, you might ask? Well, it's because it's the first day of school and I am so far from being a morning person that this coffee I'm drinking right now, is saving a ton of people from my normal bitchy self.

Wait a second, let me back up a little to earlier this morning, around 7:30am to be exact.

So it's the crack of dawn when I hear my Sidekick go off, of course waking me up. I was trying desperately to hold on to the last bit of sleep before school, but constant beeping of my A.I.M killed any hope of that. So, I blindly reached for my precious Sidekick, that was conveniently tucked under my pillow, and flipped it open, rolling my eyes once I realized who was Iming me.

**Music Makes Me High: **Wake up!

**IM Kinda A Big Deal:** (Auto Away) Leave me Alone and lemmy sleep!

**Music Makes Me High:** Wake up!

**Music Makes Me High:** Wake up!

**Music Makes Me High:** Wake up!

**IM Kinda A Big Deal:** Omg! I sooo hate you right now.

**Music Makes Me High**: You totally love me! Well I'm out!

**Music Makes Me High:** _Has signed off._

"Loves it.." I mumbled out and flipped my cell closed.

See that was totally pointless right? I could ave had at least had ten more minutes of sleep.

You're probably wondering who that was right? Actually, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, I'll get to my introduction in a bit, first I'll tell you who she is. Her name is...is...well actually, I don't really know who she is _personally_. I randomly went into this chat room and She IM'ed me and since then we've been IM'ing each other everyday. We talk on A.I.M. for hours and sometimes all day. We have the same likes and dislikes and we can talk about pretty much anything and everything. It's so easy to talk to her, it's probably cause I don't know her outside of the computer screen but, I mean we've been talking for the whole summer and even though we haven't me, and don't plan on meeting anytime soon, our conversations of never dull. She knows more about me than my best friends and that's saying a lot. It's like we knew each other in a past life or something.

We've traded pictures here and there, and let me tell you she is hot! Well from what I've seen that is. Every time we send pictures to each other, we never show our faces.

Anyways where was I? Oh yeah, so we never met, but lately she's been talking about wanting to. I told her that I didn't know if it was a good idea.

What?

She could either be a 50 year old pedophile or she could really be this hot girl. I, for one, am not gonna try and find out and get molested.

No thanks.

Not today.

After that pointless I.M. Conversation, I decided to just get my ass outta bed and make some coffee. When I got to the kitchen my mom was already there pouring two cups. "Hey Ma" I greeted her, rubbing sleep out of my eyes

"Good morning baby." She said with a smile as she handed me a cup. I sipped it slowly, already feeling a million times better. I thanked her as I hopped on the counter, positioning my legs Indian style before taking another sip.

"Did the whore leave yet?" I asked, blowing into my cup

She laughed and made her way towards me, she placed a kiss on my forehead and said, "Yeah." With a smile she added, "Your brother left five minutes ago."

Notice how she didn't tell me to get my ass off the counter or yell at me for my language? Yeah. My mom's not a regular mom, she's a cool mom. Roll your eyes and then name where that easy movie reference is from.

"Figures. I don't know how you gave birth to such a man whore." I said hopping off the counter. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but that doesn't negate the fact that he is what he is. Trust me, whore is a term of endearment. A lot better than some of the other words I could be using to describe him. But he's cool about it though, I guess it's a twin thing.

"Better than a mean coffee whore." My mom retorted. Ooh burn! She got me there, I definitely am a mean coffee whore. But only because I can be though. She picks up an apple and bites into it "Do you need a ride or..." She trailed off as she swallowed.

"Na it's cool." I said as I walked towards the couch and flipped on the TV "I'm gonna meet Madison at Starbucks, then we're gonna head to school."

"Okay then, I'm leaving. You and Madison behave Spencer, I mean it. It's your first day." She said as she grabbed her bag off the table and walked towards me.

"You know we will." I said innocently, getting up from the couch and walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye. Love you"

"Yeah yeah." She hugged me and said "You're just saying that to get some money." She joked.

Ah, she knows me too well.

"Well did it work?" I questioned with my head tilted to the right.

She shook her head and smiled, amused at my antics. She dug in her Louis V. purse and walked back into the kitchen as I made my way back over to the couch.

"It always does." She laughed, picking up her car keys and making her way to the front door. "Money's on the counter. That is, if your brother hasn't already taken your half. I'll see you later."

I was already running back to the kitchen to check before she finished her sentence and I was relieved to see a hundred dollars in twenty's where she said it would be.

I pick it up, counting and singing "I got money in the bank. Shawty what you drink? I got money in the bank. Shawty what you drink?" I folded it in half and made my way back upstairs to take a shower.

I got dressed in my God-awful uniform. sorry for dragging you into this, God. I put on my light Grey skirt, that my Mom thankfully hemmed cause I, for one am not going to school with my skirt down to my knees, and a white polo. If you can't tell by that hideous outfit. I go to Catholic School. We basically get to choose from a wonderful array of Gray, White, and Navy Blue Polo's and Gray, Black and Navy Blue skirts.

Nice right?

I sat down on my bed and put on my tights. Ugh! Who wears tights now a days? As I'm doing this I hear my A.I.M alarm going off. After I put on tights, I reached for my phone and flipped it open.

**Music Makes Me High:** Yooo!

**Music Makes Me High:** what you doing?

**Music Makes Me High:** I'm school already bored out of my mind

See the benefit's of having a Sidekick you can annoy the fuck outta anyone anytime and anywhere.

**IM Kinda A Big Deal: **I'm getting dressed.

**Music Makes Me High: **Mmm. So in other words.. You naked right now?

**IM Kinda A Big Deal: **Yup just my bra and panties on

I was totally lying, cause I was already walking out my house and down the block to Starbucks.

Yeah I'm evil. Sue me.

**Music Makes Me High: **Now that's what I'm talking about! Send me a pic.

**IM Kinda A Big Deal:** Nope not happening.

**Music Makes Me High:** What a TEASE!

**IM Kinda A Big Deal: **(auto away) Stop perving and pay attention in school.

Whatever, I had to go on Away; I didn't wanna get run over by car while crossing the street. People drive reckless in the morning. I'm thinking it's because most of them are probably still half asleep.

So that was my morning. Wow, I can really ramble huh?

Since I still have time before Madison gets here, Allow me to re-introduce my self. My name is HOV. H to the O-V. I used to move snowflakes by the OZ. Okay no, I'm lying but you already knew that cause I'm not... One: Jay-Z. And... Two: I don't move coke by the ounce.

I'm sorry, but one thing you should know about me is that I can randomly burst into song. I don't know why this happens, it just does. I think I have turrets or something.

As I was saying, my name is Spencer Carlin and I'm a Junior in high school. You've already met my mom, her name is Paula and she runs her own business doing... doing.. I have no idea what my she does actually. But, I can say that whatever it is, she does it well. And she's very supportive too. I came out to her last year and she was cool with it. Don't we all wish for mom's like her?

I have a twin brother, his name is Glen. He goes to an all boys school and plays basketball and has probably already planted his seed in two different girls by now.

Okay ew! Just ew! I'm sorry to have just put that image in your head.

As for my Dad... well, I don't have one. I mean, I do but he's been pretty much M.I.A since the day my brother and I were born. The douche-bag left my mom, a seventeen year old, single and a parent at the age of seventeen. Sweet guy huh? Doubt if he'll be winning any father of the year awards any time soon.

My brother and I met him only about four or five times since we were three and we're seventeen now.

I can go on and on but after a while you gonna have to start feeding me some liquor to keep me talking about my father. Bring on the daddy issues! Yay! I don't really know the man, I only know that he's still alive by the monthly checks we get in the mail. Those checks don't really mean shit to my brother and I, seeing as though money is no issue for us, thanks to my mom. She can triple, fuck that, even four-ple the amount he sends in her sleep.

Okay, four-ple is not a word. I know, but that's besides the point.

Don't judge okay!

Finally Madison pulls up in her Black on Black Range Rover. We got matching cars last year on our birthday, but back to Madison. Her and I go way back, we've been best friends since birth and I mean that literally. Our moms are Best-Friends-For-Life. They even had us at the same hospital on the same day, hence the matching presents from our Moms. If you care, Glen got one too but he exchanged it for a Chrysler 300. Meh, to each their own I guess..

Madison is about an hour and change older than Glen and I. Not my fault Glen took his sweet ass time getting out.

Lets see... what else? Right now nothing else pops into mind, but I'll make sure to let you know if anything else comes up.

"Hey Mama!" Madison greets me as she presses the alarm on her car. Great, we're wearing the exact same thing as me and matches down to the Dior purse to the sunglasses. We must we look like the gotdamn Double-mint Twins?

"Hey Boobie." I reply, standing up and handing her, her coffee.

"Thanks" She says as she kisses me on my cheek. She pushes her sunglasses on top of her head and looks at me up and down. I cross my arms across my chest and stand in my classic bitch pose.

"What?" I question, but I already know what's coming. You can scroll up a little to see what she's gonna say.

"Must we looks like the god damn Double-mint Twins?" See! What did I tell you? Am I right or am I right?

She sits across from me, placing her coffee on the table and lights a cigarette.

I roll my eyes as a small giggle escapes my lips "Why is your ass getting comfy? We're gonna be late."

"We got time. " She says, offering me the cigarette that was in her mouth as she takes her Sidekick out her purse. It's beeping, letting her know that she has a "New Message." She flips it open and smirks at the message typing in a response. "It's not like you care if we're late or not." She tells me flipping her cellphone closed.

I'm not really a smoker cause it's a fucking disgusting habit if you ask me, but occasionally when I drink coffee or when I'm drinking liquor or smoke the occasional weed, I follow that up with a cigarette. It just taste better that way. I take the cigarette from her and glare at this old lady giving me a disapproving look. That's another thing we have to deal with, in this outfit people assume two things..

One: that I'm a good girl. Or.. Two: that I'm a freaky Catholic schoolgirl.

I'll let you decide which one I am.

"I thought I'd start the year off right and get my name outta that damn 'Late List.'" I tell her after taking another puff of the cigarette.

"Who was that?" I ask, nodding in the direction of her Sidekick. Madison holds out her hand silently asking for her cigarette back, I give it to her and take a sip of my coffee.

"It's Tay, telling us to get to school, the bell just rang" She says with no interest.

Taylor's another person I gotta tell you about, but I'll save that for later.

"You wanna go?"

"I guess." She sighs while smoking her cigarette. We make our way to the car as she flicks her cigarette in the street. We get into her car and drive two blocks to our school. Yes, we're aware that it's pointless to drive since it's probably faster to just walk, but Madison Duarté is not having it. She always wants to make an entrance, but then again... so do I. We get out of her car and head to the Dean's Office to get a late pass. "Tay told me that your slutty ex is in her first period class." She casually says as she takes a pass from the secretary.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Hey Mrs. Jameson, how was your summer?" I sweetly ask the secretary as she hands me my late pass.

"It was wonderful, Miss Carlin. See you two in detention"

"Mrs. Jameson, it's the first day, can't you give us a break?" I ask, complete with the patent head tilt.

She laughs "Fine Fine.. Give me your passes." We both hand her our passes and she stamps "excused" with her red stamper on them. We both thank her, knowing we just got out of a fifteen minute detention after school. Then again if we weren't excused we would just pay a freshman to serve it for us or pay the teacher anyways. Either way, Mads and I never serve detention. Okay, I so went off on a detention tangent. Back to more important things. "Why should I give a fuck is she's in her class or not?" I ask Madison who's walking towards Taylor's class, which is also my homeroom.

Oh, I completely forgot to tell you about my ex-girlfriend. Blonde moment. My bad.

Well in short, she was my first serious girl-friend, but what I didn't know is that she was; a slut, a whore, a cheater, and did I mention a slut?

Madison shrugs "I don't know, just warning you I guess." The bell rang before I could respond and Taylor came out of the classroom, which of course meant Madison wasn't going to hear a word I said anymore. Taylor is Madison's... Friends with Benefits, Jump-Off or Side-Piece. Whatever the hell you wanna call it. But if you ask me, they should just make it official and call it a day. They're sickeningly cute together.

Like I said, as Madison and Taylor make out by the wall, I quickly turn around when I see my slutty ex walk out of the classroom

Please don't see me.

Please don't see me.

Please don't see me.

A tap on my shoulder let's me know my wishful thinking and invisibility chant didn't work.

Fuck.

I roll my eyes at my poor attempt to hide

"Hey baby." She whispers to me as she puts her arm around my waist from behind. I take her arm off my waist and brush down my Polo like she got it dirty.

Ew cooties.

"Don't fucking touch me." I snap at her, my voice laced with hate, as I cross my arms across my chest. I avoid eye contact with her knowing if I look, I'll get sucked in her deep brown eyes. She puts both her hands up like she's surrendering and backs up.

"Still mad I see. I'll talk to you later then." She says and blows me a kiss before walking away.

Okay, what the fuck? What is with her? Is she like, crazy or something? Why is she acting like she didn't fuck me over time and time again? Crazy bitch!

"Spence!"

Oh shit.

I didn't know Madison was talking

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" She asks with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm alright." I smile at her, but I know she's not buying it. Why does that bitch still get to me? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Fuck that bitch!" I say suddenly.

"Spencer hath spoken!'' Madison declares obnoxiously loud and a few girls stare at us. We ignore them of course as we laugh and walk outside to get some fresh air. We haven't been in the building for twenty minutes and already I can't wait to get out. The bell rings for homeroom so we say our goodbyes. Since I'm at school right now and I know you don't wanna hear about how Chemistry class is going, let me take the time to tell you about my Slorezy Ex.

Oh Slorezy? It's Slut, Whore, and Crazy, all wrapped up in one. My own creation. I'm smart. I know.

Anyways, last year I kept seeing her at school here and there and at different parties. I lusted over for so long then we finally were introduced by this girl Jordan, you'll get to know her later. She's a fucking riot! You know what, Let me not beat around the bush, so to speak. Once we were introduced we fucked that same night. Oh did I forget to tell you that I'm a whore too? Sorry. But only when I'm single. Again with the tangents. Moving on.

So we tried to have a relationship after that, everyone from Madison to my mom told me not to do it. But I'm as hardheaded as they come. So we gave it a shot. I guess, two whores don't make a right. She cheated on me first but I let it go. I guess she went by Shane's definition of cheating. If you don't know what I'm talking about then your seriously slacking on your L Word game. I'll let it slide this once and tell you. Shane said that fucking someone once doesn't count as cheating. Oh it's also the same episode when Jenny and Nikki fucked in the tent. One word to describe that HOT! Best sex scene in the L word hands down. And I don't give a fuck if you watched that episode with your girlfriend or alone. Once that episode was done I know you ran your ass into the bed room! Or maybe that's just me? Okay, I went off on another tangent, sorry.

Back to what I was saying. I know how it is to go from being single to being tied down cause I damn sure slipped here and there. Oh, but to make it clear I didn't fuck any of them. Made out.. yes. Fucking.. no

A few months passed and I really started having feelings for her. Too bad I was the only one. She cheated on me again. It's her eyes I'm telling you! It's like they kept drawing me in and I end up a stuttering fool. Once I can let go. Now twice just makes me look like a dumb ass. So that's the story of Slorezy.

–

After school we went to Jordan's house or rather her and her sister Winter's house. They got a place around my way and we chill there after school. Jordan's Puerto Rican like Madison but she has blond hair like me.

Shes a fake blonde though, F.Y.I.

We met her the first day of Kindergarten. We hook up here and there too but it's nothing serious.

So here we are in her den listening to some music, Madison and Taylor on the couch and me and Jordan on the bed, when I hear my Sidekick vibrate.

Yes, I said hear. Come on, we all know that the Sidekick vibrates super damn loud.

Besides the point.

"Madison pass that." She hands me my cell and I untangle my body from Jordan. I click open the T-mail and it's a picture from Her. She's sitting on the bed with a pile of textbooks around Her. I had to laugh at that.

"Jordan get on top of me. It's picture time" She looks at me like I'm crazy but she knows what I'm about to do. They all know about Her. I just smirk at Jordan and wave my cell. She moves her body on top of mine, making sure to block my face with hers as I click the picture then send it.

And that's a typical day in the life of Spencer Carlin.


	2. Mr Softee

thanks for reviews aww you bitches care and i didnt even get cursed out. aye!  
this update is brought to you by my wife cause she edits the fuck out of it. woot!  
ive been adding new shit as i go along and maybe an alternate ending.. maybe.  
if you care i have the songs for this chapter here  
dl**dot**dropbox**dot**com/u/1194749/degrees/chapt2**dot**mp3

question is it slush or slushy?

* * *

It's one month into the school year and I've tried to avoid my ex-girlfriend like the plague.

But I'll admit, yes I've slipped once and ended up making out with her.

Be quiet.

I've already heard it from my friends.

I can't help it if she continuously throws herself at me.

And I do mean that literally.

You don't believe me?

Okay, well let me set this up for you.

I was in Computer Lab talking to her.

What?

Do you actually believe that I would sit and try to decipher how to write a C Plus Plus program?

Yeah, no! That's not happening.

Anyways.

So, I was chatting it up then suddenly, I heard the most wonderful music playing in the background!

Mr. Softee calling was calling.

Well, you know, not actually calling me personally but he was playing that damn song, and when I hear that my mind goes straight to getting vanilla cone and or a slush.

I'm still a kid okay!

Hush.

I raised my hand and got a pass for the bathroom like the good girl that I am.

On my way out I saw Jordan basically inside her locker with a look of concentration on her face. No one else was in the hall so I already knew what she was doing. I walked up slowly behind her and once I was close enough, I reached and smacked her ass; hard.

"Fuck!" Jordan yelled and practically jumped up in the air, slamming her locking and putting whatever was in her hand inside her jacket pocket. I was dying laughing, by the way, I'm talking to the point that I had to hold on to her.

"I fucking hate you!" She said grabbing her chest as she laughed along with me. "You wanna hit this with me, Spence?" She asked, pulling the blunt from her coat pocket.

"Can't." I shook my head. Suddenly I was being pushed against the lockers with Jordan's body pressing up against mine.

Well, that escalated quickly.

My arms circled around her waist with smirk on my face. "Can I help you?"

"You wanna smoke this with me?" Jordan asked again, showing me the blunt I'm assuming she was rolling in her locker.

"I can't." I shake my head again. I turn my head to look out at the parking lot where the Mr. Softee truck was parked, just to make sure he hadn't pulled away yet, Jordan took that as her cue to move in. She started kissing her way down my neck. "Jay, I can't.." I replied to the other question she hadn't asked.

Clearly it was implied, keep up guys.

"Why not?" She pulled back and asked in surprised tone.

"Bitch, listen I have probably less than two minutes to get my ass over to that truck and get my slush."

"But-"

I pushed her off sensing that my time was running out. "I'll meet you after." I tried.

"Really bitch?" She questioned with a raised brow. Is it that hard to believe that I would choose a slush over sex right now?

"Yes, really." I nodded and started walking away. "Wait for me by your car?" I turned back and asked.

"Can't." She shook her head, taking the blunt from her mouth. "I have a quiz."

"Lame! See you later!" I didn't get to hear her reply, I was already running towards the parking lot. It's a life or death situation and Mr. Softee was calling my name!

So there I was minding my business, buying myself a Red Slush or Strawberry Flavored Slush.

However you wanna say it.

Again, it's besides the point.

Let me start over..

Alright, so I was buying my Red Slush from Mr. Softee and I dropped my quarter on the ground, which totally wasn't my fault by the way. I couldn't help it that my artificially flavored drink was giving me so much life that my hands couldn't hold the damn quarter.

So I go to pick it up from the ground and lo and behold as I'm rising who do I see? Yes, if you guessed Slorezy then you're correct. She was leaning against the truck wearing a very short skirt and I mean short. Her skirt was shorter than mine and my skirt is short! So that's really saying something.

Anyways, she was licking her damn Vanilla Cone and looking mighty yummy while doing so; and when I say licking, I mean she was really licking that shit good! All the while her eyes were boring holes into my skin. I felt her eyes all over my body. I felt like I was on fiiiiiire.

You have to sing fire like fiiiiiire like Alicia Keys if you didn't. Tangent alert, so can we all agree that she lost her ability to sing when she had her child and over compensates by yelling everything. Ok, not that she can't sing anymore it's just something's... off. You know what? Never mind.

I then made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

Biggest mistake ever.

Cause just like that, our eyes connected and boom! I froze and probably looked like an asshole standing there with my money in one hand and my drink in the other, but the next thing I know; she took the money from my hand, paid the man who was waiting in his little window and then she proceeded to take me by the hand, leading me to the corner of the building.

And there I was, just following her lead like a little puppy.

But it wasn't my fault though, I was in a trance.

It's those damn eyes! I swear. They get me every single time.

I already told you they're my weakness

Ugh!

She pushed me on the side of the building and moved in for the kill. Her lips were inches away from my face before she suddenly stopped. Don't you hate that shit?

Man, do I hate that shit!

We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour, just staring into each others eyes like a couple of lesbians before she whispered seductively "kiss me bitch."

Romantic, I know.

I melted.

I melted like her damn Vanilla Cone that she threw on the street.

She knew she had me.

Her eyes and voice caused me to do this shit.

I shouldn't be blamed!

It's all her!

..and Mr. Softee!

You believe me right?

After that little incident, I decided to boycott Mr. Softee all together.

It really was for the best.

School went on as usual.

Madison has been up my ass though.

She keeps bugging me about Slorezy.

I told her it was a one time thing. I guess she believes me, cause she dropped that subject and is now she's bugging me about my little on-line friend.

Her words not mine.

She actually used air-quotes when she said it too.

I know!

When I heard that, I rolled my eyes too.

Can someone explain the purpose of air-quotes?

I think the point of using air-quotes is to make that person look like a dumb ass.

Well congratulations! Cause if you do that you definitely look like a dumb ass.

Anyways, I'm getting off topic again.

Madison thinks that I should just meet up with her and she even devised a little plan to make it happen.

Her plan was to have me set up a time and place to meet so she could go, pretending to be me and check her out to see if she's a real girl or some old man.

Gotta love Madison.

She really believes that I would go along with a crazy plan like that.

I don't want to meet her like that. I want it to be natural.

Why couldn't I have met this girl somewhere else other than the Internet?

I'm a firm believer that if it's meant to be it will happen.

It hasn't happen yet, therefore I'll just wait it out.

Of course when I told Madison this, she just called me pussy and said that I was just making excuses. She says that if I really wanna meet with her then I should go for it.

I just can't...I don't want to force it. I want it to come natural.

I forced my last relationship and we all know how that one turned out.

I don't want whatever this is to end up like that.

It's Friday night and I'm home going through these damn Social Networking sites I signed up for. It's an unhealthy addiction. I swear one day I'm just gonna delete it all. Delete it all I tell you! But then where would I get my news? I curse you internet!

As I was doing that, J-Lo's voice goes off telling me, "You do it, do it. You're doin it well"

Scared the holy hell outta me, but I know it's just Madison calling.

I reached for my cell and clicked the green button.

"Hey hey."

I close all my text books and toss them on the floor. knowing I'll probably end up sleeping over Madison's house until Sunday.

I lay down on my bed and put my laptop next to me.

"What's going on bitch? You wanna chill?"

This is Madison code for go to her house and get fucked up, by either drinking, smoking weed, or both.

"I don't know." I sigh into the phone.

I see my I.M. blinking and I can't help but smile when I see who is IM'ing me.

"I think I'm just gonna chill here."

I'm so not in the mood.

I'm already behind on my homework that I'm refusing to do.

**Music Makes Me High: **What are youuuu doing home on a Friday night?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Chillin. I'm heading over my friend's house in a little bit.

I type back and wait for a response.

"Come on Spence. Taylor's at some soccer game and I'm bored."

I can't believe she's whining now.

I mean she knows either way I'm gonna go to her house.

What a drama queen!

**Music Makes Me High: **Interesting, so you guys gonna tare up Ego?

See that's so crazy, we hang out at all the same places but we never seem to catch each other.

That's another thing that proves to me that she might be a crazy stalker.

But then again, I keep talking to her so what does that make me?

I roll my eyes at myself and type a reply.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Na not tonight. We're probably just gonna chill at her house. No big.

"Spencer! Hello? Spencer!"

Oh shit, I forgot I'm on the phone.

That's what happens when I talk to her, I completely forget sbout everything around me.

"My bad. I'll be there in five." And by five, I mean thirty minutes, but she already knows this.

I hang up my cell and read the reply from my IM'ing friend..

**Music Makes Me High: **Too bad. My brother's spinning tonight. I could have got you and your girls in for free.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** What makes you think we need your connect?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: **I can get in free anywhere!

**Music Makes Me High:** Oh you got it like that huh?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Basically yeah.

**Music Makes Me High:** lol.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** What's so funny?

I type in my response and smirk.

Why am I smirking?

She can't see me!

**Music Makes Me High:** Nothing.. nothing.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: **Thought so. What you doing?

**Music Makes Me High:** Picking out something to wear, you?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Nothing, laying down.

Once I typed that response I knew what was coming.

**Music Makes Me High:** Sounds good. What you got on?

See I told you, predictable and my response is always..

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** My bra and panties. You?

**Music Makes Me High:** Same thing.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: **I don't believe you.

I feel my cell vibrate but I ignore it.

It's probably a Madison texting me, to hurry up.

**Music Makes Me High: **Check your mail.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Oh that was you? I thought it was my friend. Hold up.

I pick up my cell and flip it open.

I click on the mail and my jaw drops.

What I see is a picture of her in her bra and panties.

I must have been staring at the picture for a while cause I hear her IM'in me.

**Music Makes Me High:** Thought I lied huh?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Damn. I say go like that!

**Music Makes Me High:** Lol. your turn! Nah, I'm playing. I know you a fronter. You don't have to do anything.

I'm not one to back down especially over something like that.

So you know what?

Fuck it.

It's not like I never texted a picture of me before and this is innocent compared to the other pictures I have sent in the past.

I type in an Away Message and take a picture of me in just my bra and panties and sent it to her.

**Music Makes Me High:** You're so wack but anyways I really gotta get ready. I'll hit you up in a little bit. Bye!

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal**: (Auto-Away) "You know I'm not no fronter. I don't talk shit I just flip on ya"

**Music Makes Me High:** Nice away but I do believe you are a FRONTER! Lol

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** You gonna eat those words! Check your mail!

I go back on Away and put on my sweat pants and a shirt and put all the things I need for the weekend in my duffel bag.

**Music Makes Me High:** HOLY SHIT!

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** (Auto-Away) "You know I'm not no fronter. I don't talk shit I just flip and on ya" -EAT IT!

**Music Makes Me High:** Your body is sick! That's so going as my background!

**Music Makes Me High:** I will eat it! You have no idea.

I put my Louis V duffel bag on the bed and read her IM's and laugh.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Oh is that right?

**Music Makes Me High:** Hell yea. You sure you don't wanna hit up Ego?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Na.. I dunno..

**Music Makes Me High:** Listen, I know what you said but I'm not some fifty year old man. I promise I'm not gonna molest you.

**Music Makes Me High:** I mean only if you want me to.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Lol

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** I dunno. I don't usually meet up with people that I meet on-line. It's kinda creepy to me.

**Music Makes Me High:** I'm not gonna force you into anything. But you seem cool. I just wanna meet the person I've been talking to for the past what, five months now?

She has a point.

I do wanna meet her but I'm just... scared.

**Music Makes Me High:** I just wanna get to know you better and it just sucks that you keep frontin on me. We haven't even spoken on the phone. What's up with that?

I have no idea what to say.

Whenever we got to this topic, I usually just go on Away and ignore her for the rest of the day but maybe I'll just give her my cell number.

It won't hurt right?

I take a deep breath and type in my cell number.

The sound of my default ring tone makes me jump. I hold it and stare at the number, my thumb hovering the green button.

Fuck it!

Just pick up Spencer.

"Hey." I said hesitantly

"I take it back your not a fronter."

I pick up my bag and head downstairs "Told you.. you gonna eat it"

Oh fuck.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Yeah you did and I will." She replies laughing

"Shut up! Hold on okay?"

"Sure."

I throw my duffel bag by the door "Ma!" I yell out

"Ouch! Still on the phone."

"Oh fuck! My bad." I say, walking to the kitchen where my mom making a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Yum, that smells good. You make one for your daughter?"

My mom turns off the stove and puts the grilled cheese on a plate, turning around and saying, "Nope, make it yourself."

I pout and I hear the girl laughing on the phone. She yells out that my mom played me and my response is a fuck you.

Clever I know.

Then I realize I still don't know her name. I gotta get on that when I get back on the phone.

"Don't pout. It's not working Spencer." She says amused as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

God, just looking at it makes me hungry.

"You suck!" I say back. I watch as she pours herself a glass of red wine and takes it to the living room along with her grilled cheese.

She shakes her head as she sips her wine. "Are you heading out?"

I follow her to the living room I reply, "Yeah I'm gonna sleep over Mads. Is Glen home? You know what forget it. I'll just walk. I'm not gonna get in that disease mobile he calls a car."

"I wouldn't either." Is her response as she sips her wine.

"You gonna be okay here?" She laughs but I'm so serious.

"Spence, I'll be okay. Your Aunt is coming in a little bit and we might go to a Jazz Club."

I give her a kiss on the cheek "Okay, well I'm gonna go. Love you."

"Love you too honey. Be safe. I know how you and Mads get when you home alone." She says, giving me a pointed look.

"Hey it's cool. Don't worry"

My mom just shakes her head in a motherly way, "Be safe."

"We will. I'll call if anything happens."

I wave my cell.

Oh shit.

I forgot she was still on the phone.

I put it up in my ear "Hey you still here?"

"Yup. Just listening Spencer."

I think I just stopped breathing when she said my name.

She said it so.. sexy.. all breathy and shit.

I lick my lips and realize my mom was trying to get my attention.

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

Whoa. When did she get in front of me?

I nod my head "I'm good." Oh the sneaky bitch, she grabbed my cell outta my hand! "Ma!" I shout trying to grab it back from her but she's stronger than me.

"Who's this?" My mom questions sternly on the phone "Oh okay. I'm Paula, Spencer's Mom." She laughs at something the girl says "You have no idea." She says and then laughs again.

Excuse me?

What was that all about!

"Nice to meet you Ashley." She says then hands me my phone back.

Ashley huh?

Sounds good to me.


	3. Skinny lil White Girl

wassup its yo girl kiki and im back with the jump off biiitch!  
ok no but if you havent seen it youtu**dot**be/otbiB-Htxhc  
i die a million deaths watching it. part 1 was my favorite though.

**new shit alert! ****new shit alert! ****new shit alert!  
**i added something new here and i wrote a brand new chapter that'll be coming up.. just saying.  
as always this was brought to you by my wifey.  
and thank you for reviews and all that especially since i know some of you reviewed my shit before.  
like for me? for me? hold up bitch for me?

dl**dot**dropbox**dot**com/u/1194749/degrees/Chapt3**dot**mp3

* * *

It's Sunday night and I've just been laying around bullshitting on an essay about Shakespeare.

Its suppose to be five pages and I'm only a page and a half page in.

My Friday and Saturday, as usual, were filled wit teenage debauchery. Taylor came after her game and brought half the team with her, I decided to spend my night drinking two glasses of Malibu Mango straight and smoking a blunt alone.

After that, I cut myself off and watched a bunch of drunken kids go shot for shot and blunt for blunt.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude or anything, but I know how to have fun and I know when I've reached my limits; trust me, I had to learn that the hard way. So I stayed away from that raucous. The fact that Madison and Taylor were both on bitch mode may have had a little to do with it as well.

I'm not even sure what happen with that but I do know I'll probably be getting a call Madison in a little while to tell me all about it.

After the party calmed down a bit I decided to chill in Madison's backyard on the couch she has there. I spent most the night talking to MUSIC MAKES; I mean Ashley. We hung hung up when she was walking in Ego and ended up IM'ing.

It was weird talking to her on the phone and actually knowing her name. After all, I just knew her as her screen name, but even though it was weird; it never felt awkward at all, well at least it didn't to me.

I can only hope she didn't awkward, I mean I really like talking to her.

And her voice.

Oh god.

That voice!

Slorezy's voice has nothing on Ashley's!

Just her talking made me feel a little moist.

The bitch knows it too cause I know half the shit she says to me she says on purpose just to tease me. I guess I'm not so innocent in this though either, come to think of it I've been teasing her since the day we first spoke on-line.

I asked her why was she being wack and talking on the phone while she was at a club, she told me it was because it was lame and there weren't many people there but come on, I knew she was lying. This is Ego on a Friday night... its always packed with the line extending down the block.

Second hour in our I.M. conversation she said she had to go because her ex-girlfriend was there and she kept trying to get her attention.

I reluctantly typed an okay to her and she went on Away.

I'm not one to judge when it comes to exes.

_''Claim to be platonic but the hearts in tact. So every time we separate someone's marching back." _Is the away message she put up when she left.

Those two sentences definitely told me a lot about her relationship with her ex and I have to admit, I couldn't help but feel a little... jealous.

I pushed those feelings far out of my mind because come on, I can't be having feelings for this girl. I mean, we met on-line! That's crazy to me.

After a while, I heard a bunch of drunken girls yelling inside the house, they kept yelling things like "just suck it! You pussy!" I was about to go and see what was happening when some girl that I didn't recognize came outside nursing a bottle of water. She noticed me laying and started up a conversation when I eyed her water bottle. She said that she wasn't one for drinking, and that she only came because she had nothing else to do after the game. She added that her brother and sister weren't home and didn't wanna take her where ever they were going.

After taking a seat next to me on the couch she began to tell me her life story and I'm not being dramatic. She literally started going into detail about every single thing. Apparently she's sixteen and the baby of the family. Her brother and sister both treat her like a kid and she hates it. She loves playing soccer and a bunch of other things.

Yeah... I started to kinda tune her out after a while.

What?

That wasn't me being rude!

She was very chatty and I mean very chatty.

Notice how I said 'she told me...'

Yeah, I didn't ask questions.

She just started telling me everything. Clearly she was an over sharer.

Gotta love 'em.

When I was finally able to get a word in, I asked her how she managed to get on a team that was full of eighteen year olds.

Her response was... and I quote, "Cause I got mad skills. You didn't know?"

Yeah.

I rolled my eyes at that too.

We spoke for a while longer until her friend, another chick I've never met, came and got her. She told her that they were going home.

We exchanged screen names though; I mean hey... she was cute.

Shrug.

She just kept talking.

To me if you're talking that much your mouth ain't in the right place.

Wink. Wink

So that was my Friday.

Saturday, Mads and I until about seven. We hit up a bunch stores here and there and since both our family are pretty comfortable in the money department, we traded bills.

Meaning; we go in to a store, I would pay for her stuff and mine and the next store she would pay for mine plus hers.

So on.

It's very Paris and Nicole of us circa Simple Life Era.

That was our stupid logic that we're actually saving money.

Don't judge us.

I spoke to Ashley here and there on Saturday while we were shopping.

I asked her what happened with her ex, she said that she ended up hooking up with her that night, followed by her saying that it didn't mean anything.

I told her it was cool and that she didn't have to make excuses cause it's not like we were a couple or even like each other like that.

And that my friends brought about our first awkward silence.

She said a quiet okay and that she had to go. I felt a little something in my chest when we got off the phone but I don't want to get anywhere near that emotion right now.

It's not like I meant what I said, it's just sometimes my mouth speaks before I can stop it.

Wait!

Does that mean I like her?

Ugh!

I don't wanna talk about that right now.

Back to my Saturday.

That night me and the girls, minus Taylor, hit up Lust. Madison and her still had their little tiff going on, so she decided not to come.

But Lust was amazing.

Lust.

Perfect name for a club if you ask me.

It's this other club we go to besides Ego. They wanted to go to Ego but I vetoed that quickly.

I didn't wanna have that slight chance of running into Ashley.

I IM'ed her when we were getting ready, I just didn't wanna end on that awkward note and for some reason I had to make it right.

Okay...

I'm half way lying, I also wanted to know if she was gonna go out that night.

She asked why and I just said I just making conversation, but a part of me knew that she wasn't buying that.

She went on and said she might be going to handle some business that night.

Handle business?

What's that about?

I wanted to ask questions but Madison and Jordan were yelling at me to do their eye make-up.

Come on!

Learn how to do your make up!

It's not that hard.

But I did it anyways.

They are my girls, I can't have them looking like a hot mess when we step into the club.

Now that's plain mean.

Lust was hot!

V.I.P all the way, it's the only way to go really.

And no, we didn't get a little table roped off, we had a whole section to ourselves!

Plus, when we got there bottles of our favorite beverages were waiting for us.

It helps that Jordan's sister co-owns the place.

As soon as we got there we took our mandatory two shots of Patron and sashayed our fierce asses out on the dance floor.

The DJ played all my songs.

I loved every minute of it.

So what if I'm, in Papi's words, 'a skinny little white girl'.

You better believe I got my slow wined and my dubbs on.

In other words I danced my little ass off with both guys and girls.

I'm a equal opportunity kinda lady, but only when it comes to dancing!

One altercation with some fuck-face did go down though.

Fucking guys!

They should know that dancing is dancing.

Doesn't mean I wanna go fuck after the goddamn song is over.

After about an hour and a half that's when they killed it with the Techo music.

No offense if you like that, but personally, I can't listen to that except when I'm rolling on E.

But that's a different story for a different day.

When the Techno came on, we took that as our cue to go back to our V.I.P section.

Winter came by and chilled with us for a bit, she filled us in on what was happening in her club. She asked us what we thought of the DJ because she was someone that she was thinking about hiring.

I told her that she better hire her, or I was taking my business elsewhere. Madison and Jordan kept going on and on about the DJ; saying how hot she was. I couldn't really give my two cents, I was way too lost in the music.

Plus, the only time I wasn't dancing was when I had to go and regulate on that fucker.

A couple of hours after that we went back to Madison's.

Once we got settled in Madison's room we all enjoyed a night cap that consisted of us smoking the finest of kush and drinking the greatest stuff on earth, a Peach Snapple.

After a while Madison went to sleep while Jordan and I cuddled on the couch watching a random movie.

I had no idea what happened in the movie, but I really didn't care; I was feeling frisky.

I pulled Jordan on top of me and we started making out.

Why else would I pull her top of me?

In a matter of seconds our shirts were off and my hands were struggling with her bra.

Don't judge me, I'm high.

"Jesus, can your bra be anymore difficult." I said after breaking our kiss.

"Amateur." Jordan said sitting up, magically taking off her bra.

"Oh.." I said starting at her boobies.

Boooobies.

Jordan laughed as we picked up where we left off.

I felt Jordan's hand on top of my panties and I quietly moaned as my hand joined hers; applying more pressure.

Jordan shushed me.

"Keep going." I whispered back as my hand left hers to get tangled in her hair

Jordan's hand went inside my panties and her middle finger lightly traveling up and down my.. "Oh fuck." I said a bit louder than I intended.

We both stopped and looked in Madison's direction making sure she was still sleeping. Once we were in the clear we continued kissing.

"You're so wet, Spence." Jordan leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I haven't had sex in forever, I'm fucking Niagara Falls right now." Was my reply.

Jordan sat up, pulling her hand out of my panties. "Real sexy, Spence." She shook her head and smiled.

"Just saying." I shrug and pull her back into a kiss. She slips her hand back in my pants, dragging her index finger over my clit.

"Fuck." I moan out. You can tell it's been forever since I had sex cause it usually takes a lot more to get me this wet. But she's barely touching me and I'm already about to cum.

"I'm gonna fuck you now." Jordan said unnecessarily as her fingers curled into my pussy.

Oh. My. God.

"Holy shit." I half moan half scream out.

"Shit you feel amazing." She whispers in my ear.

"I'm awake, fuckers." Madison said all of a sudden, making us stop for a second time.

"Fuck." Jordan said frustratedly as she pulled out of me. She knew whatever was about to go down was over.

"You guys don't find this a tad bit weird?" Madison asked. "It's practically incest."

She asks us the same question every time.

Every. Single. Time.

Jordan and I have this silent agreement that if it happens it happens with no strings. We're best friends we wouldn't let anything fuck that up. So no. It's not weird at all.

"Stop tying to make Spendan happen. It's not going to happen!" Madison continued her same speech. I heard a click of a lighter which means she's smoking. Great. She's really awake now.

"Just cause you're not getting any..." I started off saying.

"Still weird!" Madison interrupted me laughing.

"It's so not." Jordan said laughing along.

She was trying to get off me when I stopped her by grabbing her hand and licking my juices off her finger.

"Jesus Christ!" She said and exhaled a breath that neither one of us is knew she was holding.

"What?" Madison asked being nosey

"Nothing." I answered Madison and handed Jordan her shirt back with a smirk.

And that was my Saturday my friends.

Jealous?

Okay. I know you're not.

So as I was saying I'm doing my Shakespeare paper for Sister Anne's class.

Yeah, she's an actual nun.

Weird huh?

It's been due for two weeks now.

What?

I'm lazy.

Sister Anne reluctantly gave me another three days to finish it, but the stipulation was that the highest grade I could get would be a ninety.

That's cool with me, I'll end up getting a ninety then.

I'm not cocky.

I'm just good at bullshitting.

Especially on an essay.

I see an A.I.M box blinking on the bottom of my laptop, so I clicked it open.

**Ky iz ILL**: Hey

Ky? Who's that?

**Ky iz ILL**: It's the girl from your friends soccer team'

Ohhhhh okay.

Freaky.

She read my mind.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal**: Oh hey. What's going on?

**Ky iz ILL**: Chillin, just wanted to say hey.

**Ky iz ILL**: Well I gotta go, bye.

**Ky iz ILL**: Signed off.

Wow okay... Can you say random?

I clicked open my Buddy List and saw that Ashley just signed on but quickly put her Away up.

I clicked on her name to read her away message and it just said 'Spinning at Ego. Get me!'

I didn't know she DJ'ed like that.

I mean I knew she dabbled in it, but I didn't know she actually did it in public. See, just when I think my mind is free of Ashley, she creeps back in.

"Mom wants you!" Glen yells from the hallway

Don't these people know I got work to do?

"..don't mean to disrespect you girl but we both know we want. First date sex. First date sex. That don't make you a groupie to do me. Girl we both know we want. First date sex. First date sex."

I sing along with Trey Songz as I unplug my cell to bring it with me downstairs.

"First date sex. First date sex. First date sex."

Yum. Trey Songz.

If I was straight, I promise you I'd hit that.

What? Don't look at me like that okay!

I swear he made that horrible 'Birthday Sex' song tolerable and I despise that song. I mean come on, if the only thing I'm getting for my birthday is sex then we're gonna have some serious problems.

Anyways, on my way out, my eyes catch the clock.

Right on time.

I make my way downstairs and I already hear that horrid Intro Music.

'_This is the way that.. The way that we liiiiiive and looooove.'_

My mom doesn't even look at me as she hands me my own glass of champagne.

Mmm.

Ace of Spades.

I highly recommend it.

Wait!

That just sounded a little snooty huh?

Eh fuck it!

If you can't tell, were watching L word.

We do this every week just her and I, with absolutely no distractions. We also have a few glasses of champagne and strawberries while we watch.

I'll get back to you when this episode ends.

In the middle of the episode my cell starts going off.

I usually wouldn't check it, my friends know not to bother me on Sundays, but some thing is telling me to check it.

**Music Makes Me High**: What's going on?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: **(auto away) 'Chillen with my mom.'

**Music Makes Me High: **Oh I get it. My bad, it's Sunday.

**Music Makes Me High:** Get me later.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I was about to type something else when...

"Spencer!" My mom says, giving me a warning look. She doesn't like distractions.

"My bad." I tell her apologetically, as I take a bite of my strawberry and continue watching the TV.

At exactly 10:59 p.m, as the credits were rolling, my cell goes off.

I look at the screen and it's her.

You know her...as in Ashley.

"You gonna pick it up or should I?"

Aah my mom.

What a comedian.

I rolled my eyes at her as I finished off my glass of champagne, placing it on the table as I answered the phone.

"Hey Ash." Ash? Did that just come outta my mouth?

I hear her talking to someone else, but I couldn't make out what she was saying because Lady GaGa is talking about her Po.. po.. po.. poker face.

She's probably in the club still.

"What's going on? How was the L word?" She asks and then I hear silence. Well not silence, but Lady Gaga voice is more muffled now.

I see my Mom from the corner of my eye re-filling our glasses, she hands mine to me then kisses me on the forehead before taking her own glass and the bottle back to the kitchen.

I sip it slowly, savoring the flavor.

I put my feet up on the couch, getting more comfy.

"It was good. How's Ego?"

"It's cool I guess. I'm leaving though. My brother let me spin for thirty, but I gotta get my bratty ass baby sister home."

"Ooh alright. Next time you spin. Lemmy know."

"Why? You gonna come?"

Okay was is me or did she emphasize the word come?

I think this champagne is making me a little loopy.

"Na.. I mean.. You know.. Just lemmy me know. To.. You know.. lemmy know."

Okay that sentence made no sense.

Damn my mother for encouraging my drinking.

"Are you drunk?" she asks amused. "Hold on okay." She says quickly then I hear her yelling at someone to fuck off and to hurry the fuck up. Nice. My kinda girl. "Sorry about that. My sister's irritating the fuck outta me. As I was saying young Spencer, are you drunk?"

I roll my eyes.

She's like what? Less than a year older than me.

"Na." I pause to sip my champagne. "Well maybe a little buzz. You know how my mom gets."

"Oh that's right, you're a spoiled little rich girl who drinks $300 bottles of Ace of Spades with their mommy."

"I got Warhol's in my halls wall. I got Basquiat's in lobby of my spot"

Lets see if she gets that, shall we?

"Whatever Jay-Z."

She did!

Awww.

I like her even more now.

…in a friendly way of course.

Did you guys buy that?

"Don't hate."

"Not hating at all, hold on." What is it with calling me and telling me to hold on? This time I hear her saying '..about fucking time' then a bunch of random noise. I'm picturing her making her way out the club. What? That's not stalker-ish at all! "All I'm saying is, when am I gonna get invited to this lil girls night in?"

"Sorry you can't. Carlin rules. No guest."

"We'll see about that. Me and Paula go way back."

I had to laugh at that.

"You spoke the woman once your whole life and all of a sudden your BFF's?"

"Wow. You did not just say BFF's?"

"I damn sure did."

"Well just for saying that I gotta hang up on you."

WHAT!

I repeat.

"WHAT!" She's laughing. "I'm funny how, I mean funny like I'm a clown, I amuse you?"

Okay random 'Good Fellas' quote.

Now that I got that out of the way..

Can someone clue me in on the joke cause I'm not getting it?

"Oh wow, you're quoting 'Good Fellas' now?"

She did not just guess my random 'Good Fellas' quote.

Did I mention how much I like this girl... in a totally platonic type way of course.

"Well you were laughing, I wanna know what's funny." Is my reply.

"Nothing, I really gotta go though. We're getting in the cab. I'll hit you up when I get home or I'll IM. you."

Is it bad that I don't want her to get off the phone?

You know what?

Keep the answer to yourself okay.

I know I'm boarder line pathetic right now.

"Sure. I gotta do some work anyway."

"K. Bye Spence."

Ugh! Every time she says my name like that I get the shivers.

"Later.'' I say, clicking the red button on the corner of my cell. I decided to have a staring contest with my phone at that moment.

"Staring at it won't turn the phone into Ashley, Spence."

Oh again my mom, the comedian.

Now I know where I get it from.

"Ha-ha"

Wait! How does she know I was talking to Ashley?

"I'm a mom, I know all. Goodnight. Make sure you finish your homework!"


	4. Ms Swaggerific

I BEEN ON.. I BEEN ON.. TELL ME WHO GON TAKE ME OFF.. TAKE ME OFFF.. TAKE ME OFF..  
BEYONCÈ GISELLE KNOWLES CARTER IS NOT PLAYING with these hoes  
the first few lines of it was just... disrespectful as shit.. ugh!  
and how about justins new album! ugh!  
and jayz verse on bitch dont kill my vibe...ugh!  
paramore and that cute ass fucking song...ugh!

let me calm down... as always i really appreciate you guys commenting again woot! and for the new people reading and not commenting i see you  
clearly this is a spashley story but i really wanted to explore spencers relationship with jordan since i never did it the first time around  
i added something new here and next chapter is completely new i repeat THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY NEW!  
i should say ITS NOT GONNA EFFECT THE SPASHLEY STORYLINE (me and all caps are bestfriends today lol)

songs on this chapter - dl**dot**dropbox**dot**com/u/1194749/degrees/chapter4**dot**mp3

and if you havent already seen this... youtube**dot**com/watch?v=b9uzANiCcyM

...ok shutting up now.

* * *

"She kept pressuring me to make it official, Spence." Madison says all in one breath. I subtly roll my eyes and continue what I was doing. "Pay attention to me!" She snaps.

I mean what is this? She's telling me something that happened way back on Friday.

It's Tuesday now.

Let's stop living in the past shall we?

We just came from Jordan's house and of course Taylor wasn't there. Her and Madison haven't spoken since Friday, but don't let this alarm you; they do this at least once a month. They'll get into a big argument to the point that they don't speak to each other for days at a time...sometimes it'll even be weeks before they speak, eventually someone will decide that enough is enough and take a loss to make it right.

I know it kills them both to fight and not speak for all that time, but then there right back at it; fighting then making up.

"So why don't you? I mean save us all the drama and just do it." And by us, I mean me. I'm always getting caught in the middle; Madison will tell me one thing and then Taylor comes and tells me all her feelings.

The funny thing is; they're saying the exact same things to me, I don't understand why they tell me instead of just telling each other.

But it's whatever, I just let them do them and take the role of being the good friend and just listen.

Even if they do need to get their shit together.

"Taylor's good for you."

Taylor is good for her, I personally believe they balance each other out.

Madison can get a little... over dramatic and Taylor's more level headed, but Madison has a big and I mean huge problem with commitment.

Before you go off on Madison you should know that she used to date this girl named Jade, and Jade well... she used and abused my girl.

I'm talking lying, cheating, hell even stealing.

You name it, that bitch did it.

Pisses me off just thinking about it.

She was sucha Cuntface

Eww.

Cunt.

I hate that word.

It's so... dirty.

Madison should have listened to the wise words of BBD.

'Never trust a big butt and a smile.. That girl is poison..'

Aah that's my shit!

'If I were you I'd take precaution..'

Fuck, here I go again.

Back to Madison she should have listened to them.

Cause Jade had the biggest ass if I have ever seen one.

She has that Tahiry ass.

If you don't know who Tahiry is and never seen her ass well I feel bad for you.

Go Google Image it or something.

It probably, dare I say, puts Carmen's legendary ass to shame.

I'm talking L Word here.

Back to Madison though.

It just sucks that she turned Madison into this typical chick that you hear about.

Know what I'm saying?

Like Girl meets Girl. Girl falls in love with Girl. Girl takes your heart and throws it on the floor and stomps on it... repeatedly. Then Girl puts a big ass wall up and says fuck you to anyone that comes close.

I know that's not how it goes, but that's my version; therefore, the better version

"I like her so much, you know I do but I just..." Madison sighs and lights a cigarette. "…can't."

"Put that out! You know my mom is not having it." I warn my friend when I see my Mom getting dropped off by her driver.

She only uses the driver when she takes the Maybach out. Come on, that's the type of car you get driven in and not drive. Wait, does that make me sound snooty?

"Chill, I'm a grown ass woman." She says waving me off.

"Ooook." I say shaking my head.

She can't say I didn't warn her ass!

My mom's pretty chill, you can do or say just about anything and she doesn't get mad, but smoking is one thing that sets her off.

I think we were probably 13 or 14 when my mom caught my brother smoking; oh she flipped her shit. She made that boy sit down on the table and smoke the whole damn pack. I felt so bad for him but deep down he deserved it. That was the same pack Madison and I were sharing at the time. The fucker stole it. Safe to say Glen quit for good.

"Hey Girls." My mom greets us as she walks towards the front door. She did double take at my best friend; who is like a second daughter to her and says, "Madison, put that shit out!"

HA! Told you!

"Sorry Paula." She cringes as she puts the cigarette out on the ground.

We both stand up and give my mom a kiss before she walks in the house. I make sure my mom is all the way in the house before go in my purse and throw Madison my pack of cigarettes; she wastes no time lighting another one.

"That girl fucking adores you. Why not give it a shot?" She looks like she's really thinking about it. I hope she doesn't pop a vein.

My bad.

That's just mean.

Funny.

But mean.

An I.M. sound coming from one of our phones breaks her from her thoughts.

She checks her cell and I can see the disappointed look form on her face when she realizes it wasn't her's ringing. She nods her head in my direction, then she throws her Sidekick back in her bag and continues smoking, looking off in the distance. I watch her for a moment before taking my cell out and flipping it open.

Her and Taylor really need to get it together.

**Music Makes Me High: **You busy?

I almost let a smile form on my face but I caught myself this time. I've been told always have the biggest smile on my face every time I talk to her, and I don't like it one bit!

**IM Kinda A Big Deal:** Not really just chilling with my girl. What you doing?

**Music Makes Me High**: I'm at my little sister's game.

**IM Kinda A Big Deal:** Aww how cute.

"Madison Duarte! Didn't I say to put that shit out!?" My mom's voice startles us.

"Sorry." Madison says as she puts out her cigarette for the second time.

"Both of you get in the house, I made brownies."

Yay!

We say an 'okay' as we follow her in the house.

I glance down at my phone to see if Ashley replied.

"Spencer, get off the phone!" My mom yells without even looking.

What the hell is up her ass?

I throw my cell on the couch on our way to the kitchen.

"So, what's going on with you girls?" My mom hands us a bowl with two brownies, chocolate and vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce on top.

Yum!

Gotta love my mom.

She's an all around Betty Crocker, that one.

We both quickly dive into our treat.

Jesus this is so good.

"Mmmm. Orgasmic!" I say as I dig in for more.

"Damn girl, you need to get laid."

That sends my mom into a giggle fit.

I laugh too and show Madison my favorite finger before continue to eat another spoon full of yummy goodness.

She's not about to drag me down cause she's in a mood.

"Mads, you gonna tell me why you have that pout on your face?" My mom turns to Madison and asks.

I decide to answer for her. "Taylor keeps telling her to finally commit or else she gets no more pus-"

"Spencer!" I look up and I see both of them playfully glaring at me.

I tilt my head innocently "What?"

Madison rolls her eyes and a small giggle escapes her lips.

"It's nothing. I'll deal with it." Madison assures my mother.

"You know were both here if you wanna talk."

"Yeah thanks Paula." She smiles and continues eating.

"And you.."

Me?

What?

"What?"

I put my spoon down with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Anything I should know about?"

I roll my eyes.

"N-"

"Oh you didn't hear? Our girl is sprung on this Ashley chick."

Oh Madison!

You bitch!

"Madison! Must you put my business on front street?"

"Hey your business is our business."

"Wow, thanks mom." I say sarcastically.

Madison left a little after that. She still doesn't know what to do. I wouldn't either considering the number her ex with the fat ass did on her.

She should give Taylor a chance though.

But let's get back me now!

After I walked Madison to the door I decided to lay down on the couch. I grabbed my forgotten cell to see what Ashley IM'd back.

**Music Makes Me High:** Please! Cute is not a word to describe me… hot… sexy, are some examples. But cute...not cute. I'm not a little girl or a puppy lol.

**Music Makes Me High: **Where you at?

**Music Makes Me High:** You suck. You do know that by you being idle means, I actually have to pay attention to my sister.

**Music Makes Me High:** BTW. I sent you a pic. I'm expecting one when you get back.

**Music Makes Me High: **is away.

I click on my mail.

Damn.

Can a person be hot and cute at the same time?

Cause that's the only way to describe what I'm looking at right now.

It's a picture of her at a field somewhere, sitting on a beach chair. She has on a black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans on. On her head was a dark blue NY fitted hat and it was pulled all the way down so you can on see her shiny lip-glossed lips.

Mmm her lips.

Is it wrong that I just wanna bite her bottom lip?

I have no idea what kinda picture to send her! Talk about pressure.

"Spence, you wanna play some ball?" I look up from my phone to see Glen bouncing the ball. When did he get here?

I flip my cell closed and place it on my stomach.

"Sure, you got some money to lose?" I ask with a smirk.

He puts his nasty sneaker on the table and fishes for money that he kept in his sock.

From what I see he had about $200ish and takes out $60, before he puts the rest back in. He ever so discreetly tried to hide the rest, but I saw.

There were so many things wrong with what I just witnessed.

And you know I'm gonna tell you all about it.

First thing, who keeps that much money in their sock? I can understand $20 or $40 but come one $200! What the hell does he need that much money for?

He's only playing basketball.

Ever heard of a wallet?

Matter fact, I bought this boy a wallet not too long ago. I think I've seen him use it once.

I gotta make a note to ask him about that later.

Second, am I only worth $60?

Probably scared to lose his money.

Pussy.

Not that I would take money from my brother but hey it's a fair competition.

"You down to lose?" I see him put him feet back down on the floor and wave the money back and forth.

Oh last thing, he has on Reeboks.

I gotta take this boy shopping.

I get up from the couch, my smirk never leaving my face as I answer, "Should I take your money now or later? We both know I'm gonna win."

"Whatever your winning streak is ending today!" He snaps back.

Yup, that's right.

Winning. Streak.

Three game winning streaks to be exact and to quote the greatest rapper of all time, 'I will not lose!'

"We'll see about that. Meet me in at court... it's going down."

Yeah, I sang the last part.

But you already knew that was coming.

We both laugh and go our separate ways.

He went to the backyard and I went upstairs to change into a pair of plain red basketball shorts and a black shorts bra. Topping my outfit off with my Black and Red Jordan XIII.

See that's where Glen had it all wrong.

Just like that wack Florida song.. Rebook is for getting your ass slapped.

And yes, I said Florida.

Fight me.

Jordans are cute and it's for kicking some ass. A multipurpose sneaker. If you ask me.

I'm tying my hair back as I make my way down to our basketball court.

I'll get back to you after I win.

Well, he won.

That cheating bastard!

I just needed one more shot to make 21 and what does he do? In a last ditch effort to win, he pushes me.

He fucking pushed me!

Pushed me, stole the ball and won.

And I have a big ass cut on my knee.

That fucker!

Must he be so damn rough?

I'm a girl for fuck sakes.

Yeah, I got a few elbows in and I pushed him too, but it's not like I wanted to hurt him.

It's all part the game.

But he took it too far.

"Spence chill, it's just a game."

Just a game?

Spoken by a true only child.

They don't get it.

That's Taylor by the way.

She came by after the game.

Just in time to see me putting Glen in a headlock.

What?

Do you really think I'm just gonna let him slide?

Uhhh NO!

I'm currently sitting on one of our lawn chairs with my injured leg on the table with a pout on my face.

What?

It hurts.

"Whatever. I almost had him and he knows it."

She's trying so hard not to laugh at me.

What a friend.

I almost laugh too.

I know I'm being dramatic.

Oh, here he comes now, looking very remorseful.

"Spence I'm sorry." He says in a small voice

"Whatever Glen."

I'm semi-over it though. I'm just mad at the fact that I can't wear skirts for a while.

Cause I'm not about to wear a skirt with my legs not looking right.

"Here." He gently puts a bag of ice on my knee and like a good brother opens a bottle of water for me.

"Thanks."

"And here, keep your money. I didn't mean to get so rough." He places the money on the table.

Aww Glen.

See why I love him?

I can never really be pissed at him.

"Keep the money." I take a sip of water and say, "You know I don't care about that."

"Well, I don't want it either. Just the satisfaction of beating you is enough." And just like that he's back to his smart ass self.

Why is everyone in my family a smart ass?

With the flick of my wrist I splash him with water from the water bottle as he runs away.

I place the water bottle on the table and take my money. I'll put it in his room later.

"So what's up, Tay?" I ask, as I wipe my sweat off my chest.

When she didn't answer right away, I turned to her to find her eyes glued to my boobs.

Nice.

I pretend I don't notice her ogling my boobies when I trail my fingers down to my chest down to the front of my bra. I pull it down a little then I snap my fingers. "Eyes up here buddy." I say laughing, as I put on a shirt. I'm so evil.

She gives me the finger and laughs.

"You so thought you were gonna see a boob just now."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She says with a shrug looking very unimpressed.

"Oh bitch. Don't make me whip it out and remind you that.."

"They're real and they're spectacular." We quote Seinfeld at the same time.

That's all we watched last Summer. Don't judge.

"So your mom said Madison was here?" Taylor asks once our laughter dies down.

"Yeah, she was here earlier. Have you spoken to her yet?"

She sighs.

Guess not.

"Na, I haven't."

Ha! I was right.

"Every time I bring up the topic of being together, she freaks the fuck out. I like her so much and I'm trying to be patient but it's just so hard."

"I know you do. I'm not blind. I see how you two are, just give Madison more time"

"More time? Spencer it's been almost a year!"

Okay... why she screaming at me?

What did I do to her?

I take the ice off my knee and place it on the table.

"Listen, just hang in there. That bitch did a number on her."

"I just hate fighting with her. I don't know how long I can take this."

"Hang in there. She'll come around." I stand up and hold my hand out. "Come take me to Starbucks. It'll cheer you up."

Oh shit Ashley!

I forgot to take a picture for her.

"Hold on." I flip open my phone and I take a picture of my battle wound.

I know it doesn't compare to the picture she sent me but I thought I'd switch it up.

"Ew, that's disgusting! I can't believe you sending her that."

"Jealous?" I hip check her as we walk towards her car.

We're outside Starbucks now drinking our drinks.

Taylor is telling me about soccer.

And I confess I'm only half way paying attention.

I don't know a thing about soccer.

"... so yea I was so distracted during the game. Between shit with Madison and then Ky's sister being there my head wasn't in it."

Ky?

I remember her.

"She has a sister?"

"Yup, and she's mighty hot and she's so your type."

"Oh is that right? I gotta go to one of your games then."

"Wow, so it's like that huh? You've been to my game once and now you're gonna go cause there's a hot girl. Nice Spence. What about me?"

"Aw Tay-Tay, I'm sorry but soccer's kinda boring." I say seriously but she knows I'm only playing.

"Fuck you!"

"Nope that's Mads job."

We were both laughing when my A.I.M ringone goes off telling me I have a message.

**Music Makes Me High:** Ew, that picture was nasty!

**Music Makes Me High:** What happen?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: **Lol I was playing basketball and my brother got a little ruff.

**Music Makes Me High:** Aww. I would kiss it and make it better but that's just nasty.

"I see you're gonna be in your own little world now. I'm gonna go get my car so I can take you home."

I look up and I see Taylor already standing up.

"Huh?" I ask, looking up at her. I have no idea what she just said.

"Exactly bitch." She giggles and shakes her head.

Hey don't shake your head at me!

"I'm gonna pull the car around."

"Oh okay, I'll wait here then." I tell her making no effort to move.

Back to Ashley.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Aw so you wouldn't kiss it?

**Music Makes Me High:** Nope. I'd rather kiss something else.

Boo!

I hear Taylor honking at me.

Ugh!

The conversations just getting good.

I walk towards the car while typing a reply back to Ashley.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Mmm. Sounds good. Like what?

Fuck me!

Someone just slammed into me.

"Fuck! Watch were the fuc-"

"Hey!"

I look up from my rant to see the girl from Taylor's team.

"Oh hey. Sorry about that you were about to get the Wrath of Spencer."

She giggles.

Aw so cute.

Too bad she's a youngin.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry. I just need to get some caffeine or else I'm gonna pass out. I'll talk to you later. My sister's waiting and she's gonna throw a bitch fit if I'm not back. Bye!"

Before I can even say 'Bye Kyla' she was already inside Starbucks.

Wow, like she needs any more caffeine in her system.

_'This is about LUST. Cold sweats occur when I'm not with her. My presence is a must- must- must-'_

Oh that's my song!

I would start dancing but my knee hurts.

I see a car across the street and I'm assuming that's where the music is coming from.

Nice, the car is just like Glen's but it had a Bentley grill instead of the original one it comes with.

_'Bonita Applebum, I gotta put you on. If i didn't when we cuttin' the feeling would be too strong. In any form, I'm giving you sweet dreams..'_

I bob my head to the beat and add a little more pep in my step as I'm walking towards Taylor's car.

Why the hell did she park all the way over there?

I mean hello bitch!

I'm injured here!

_'That Sugar Hill, she call me her sweet thing. That Black Rain that take away your pain. Just for one night, baby, take me in vein..'_

I finally got to Taylor's car before going inside something made me look across the street where the music is coming from. I couldn't really see in the car. It has double tinted windows. All I could see was a figure with their head down, doing God knows what.

Oh, well.

"Taylor! How dare you make me walk so far! I'm injured!" I say as soon as I open the door.

"Didn't look that way at me, Ms. Swaggerific."

Swaggerific.

"Nice. I like."

She laughs as we drive away.

I finally get the chance to see what Ashley wrote back, you know before the collision happened.

**Music Makes Me High:** Idk like your cheeks, face, hand, your thighs..

**Music Makes Me High:** Or my personal fav... lips.

**Music Makes Me High:** Both of them.

Wow.

Uh.

How do I am suppose respond to that?

"I'll see you tomorrow Spence."

Whoa, I didn't even know we were already at my house.

I have my hand on the car door ready to open it but I turn to her dramatically say, "I thought that you needed me? When the world got too much and you pleaded with me. Who helped you immediately? How speedy of me! How could you deny me so vehemently?"

"Get outta my car Jay-Z, like you know what vehemently means."

She's right I don't.

I'll just Dictionary dot Com it later.

We both laugh as I finally get out of her car.

"Please go see Madison and talk to her okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Bye"

I shut the door to her car and walk around to get to my house.

"Later Hoe!" I yell out.

While I'm walking up the steps to my house I type in a response to Ashley.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** You would kiss all that but not my cut?

I know it's a weak ass response but this girl leaves me speechless.

Seriously, how am I suppose to respond to that?

**Music Makes Me High:** (Auto Away) Starbuckzzz.

Whoaaaa.

FREAKY!

What if we were in the same Starbucks?

Pshhh, yeah right!

"..And I know.. I know.. I know.. I know.. I know.."

Ugh!

Now that song's gonna be in my head all night!

Does any one know how to get rid of it?


	5. Vicky Secret Experience

welp.. i lied this one isnt new but it has something though... i got you on the next one lol

* * *

"Celeste Star or Megan Fox?"

Is she serious?

What kinda question is that?

"Simple. Both." I tell her while absentmindedly flipping the channel.

"You can't pick both Spence."

"Who says?"

"I say."

"So again Celeste Star or Megan Fox?"

"Both."

"You re not playing the game right."

I'm talking to Ashley on the phone if you haven't already guessed. We've been on the phone for about three hours now, and we've pretty much talked about everything under the sun.

I had a half day earlier today cause it's a Holy Holiday of Obligation.

Like I go to church.

Goddamn.

Here I go with the blasphemy.

Madison, Jordan and Taylor didn't even bother to show up; those assholes. Well I can't lie, I would have skipped too if I didn't have three tests that I couldn't miss.

Guaranteed 100s though; you know, if you care.

When I got home I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to watch some reality TV.

It's my guilty pleasure.

Shhh.

It's a secret.

Tell anyone and I'll gut you like fish and yes, I'm dead ass serious.

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, so during my reality show I decided to call Ashley.

Surprisingly, she didn't go to school either.

What is it with everyone and cutting class?

"Yes. I can."

Why is she even arguing with me?

Why can't I pick both? It's my fantasy.

She's laughing at me now.

I should be mad, but I just find it so damn sexy.

"Fine. You win" She sighs, but I can hear the playfulness in her tone.

"I always do." I smirk as I get cozier in my bed.

"So, what you got on?"

Here we go.

If she didn't have just a sexy, sultry, velvety, and did I mention sexy; voice, I would have hung up on her a long time ago because my goodness, she's asked me the same question about ten times now.

I guess I should just give her an answer.

"My bra and panties." I'm actually not lying this time. I should be getting ready to go the mall but I got sidetracked.

Oh, Glen's taking me by the way. He still feels bad about hurting me. He's such a sweetheart.

"Take 'em off"

OH. MY. FUCK!

I think I just stopped breathing.

Give me second I need to get my bearings cause if that wasn't the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me, I don't know what is.

I'm playing with the top of my Vicky Secret panties while biting the corner of my lip, like she just asked me the million dollar question.

"I cannot believe you're not ready!"

I quickly cover my body with my pillow, "Learn how to fucking knock fuck-face!" I yell at my brother, who sucks his teeth and rolls his eyes.

"Five minutes Spence. I'll be in my car."

Fuck!

Fuck!

"Fuck! I guess you gotta go huh?" She asks and I can hear the disappointment in voice.

I take a deep breath to get my hormones in check. At least I'm not the only one that's disappointed right now.

"Yeah." Wow, my voice is a tad huskier. I clear my throat to get rid of it. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, of course. I gotta get dressed to go out to dinner anyways. Bye Spence."

"Later Ash."

–

We'd only gotten through two stores before Glen started whining like a little bitch

"Spencer this isn't what I signed up for!"

I shake my head and roll my eyes at him then reminded him that this was his idea and in the nicest way possible, I told him to 'Man the fuck up.' I mean come the on, he has on sneakers and I got on my Gucci heels. I really don't see why _he's _complaining.

I decided to make my last stop at Victoria Secret and it doesn't matter how close Glen and I are, he's not about to watch me picking out my sexy underwears. Yes, underwears. Just go with it. So, I told him that I'd meet him Cheesecake Factory.

Mmm, deep-fried macaroni and cheese. I can almost taste it already. It's like crack! Trust me, if you haven't had it you're missing out.

Oh shit! I forgot to tell you something!

Let me back up a little.

So the car ride to the mall was so freaking uncomfortable. I mean, that conversation with Ashley was... was...Woooo!

HOT!

But what's killing me the most is that I don't know if she was playing or not. I mean, her tone didn't make me think she was playing and I know I sure as hell wasn't playing.

Ugh! Madison was right. I do need to get laid.

I stay getting off track, I'm surprised I haven't been diagnosed with ADHD or something.

Anyways, back to my Vicky Secret Experience.

"Funny seeing you here." Jordan said with her hand on the door pushing it open as she made her way inside. This bitch really has no sense of privacy.

"Why hello Jordan, please come inside my fitting room." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes for the full effect.. I turn my back to her to get another bra to try on. "What you doing here bit-?" The question died in my throat when I felt her press herself behind me. "Stop playing." I tell her almost laughing. The next thing I know, I'm being spun around and Jordan has this predatory look on her face. "Don't star-"

"Why are we still talking?" Jordan asks, cutting me off as she walks us both towards the door while she attacked my neck with kisses. A quiet moan escapes my lips and once my back hit the door, my hand went directly down to her jeans. Okay, we all know I'm sexually frustrated so stop judging. I can feel it all the way over here. Plus, Ashley's voice was playing on a running loop in my head.

'Take 'em off.'

'Take 'em off.'

'Take 'em off.'

I feel Jordan bite my neck as her hand made its way into my panties,

"Oh god, Ash." I moan out.

Yup, that just happened ladies and gentlemen.

I said Ashley's name and it's safe to say that it freaked the fuck outta me!

We froze, both confused about what should happened next. I couldn't help it, I started laughing like a damn maniac.

"Well you just killed the mood bitch." Jordan says laughing along with me. "Can you just meet her already?"

"I'm so sorry." I apologize still laughing.

"Yeah yeah." Jordan says, kissing me one more time on the lips. "I'll see you later, hoe."

As soon as she was out the door I heard my A.I.M. going off. One guess who that could be.

I'm sitting in front of Glen now waiting for our food, he's telling me how some girl just played him and he's so serious about it that it made me laugh. Really! I almost peed my pants.

Yeah, pants.

I still have a nasty bruise and it's turning a nice shade of yellow so I know it's healing.

Back to Glen, he's so mad.

"Spencer, it s not funny!"

**Music Makes Me High: **So you said my name when you guys were making out?

Yes, I told Ashley what happen.

Why wouldn't I? It was fucking hilarious.

"I haven't gotten shot down since freshman year, freshman year Spencer!" My brother continues.

**Music Makes Me High:** You know what that means right?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Lemmy guess. You, me and a bed?

"Who does she think she is!?"

Uh, a girl that obviously has some taste.

"Chill, people are starting to stare." I tell him, rolling my eyes. He's just being ridiculous now.

"Spence, this does not happen to me!"

"People get turned down all the time, Glen." I shake my head at him. "Well, normal people get turned down and since we both know I'm not normal, I'm excluded from that category." I finished with a smile and popped my non-existent collar afterward.

I'm a cocky sum-ma-ma-bitch.

That's a little Bernie Mac for you.

He cracked my shit up when I saw the Kings of Comedy.

What good sister would I be if I didn't at least rub it in his face?

"You're supposed to be cheering me up." What rule says that?

I take a sip of water and look up at him. he has his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

Okay, what seventeen year old guy pouts? Come on now, it's only cute when girls do it. Everybody knows that! And little does he know, he's just making me laugh even more.

**Music Makes Me High:** Got that right. Soon?

Soon?

I want it now!

Ugh!

That's the hormones talking.

Sigh.

I really need to get some.

Sorry, if I'm repeating but it's been a while and by a while, I mean too damn long.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal**: Soon, but not that soon.

I place my cell on the table and take a sip of water. "Fine, I'll rent out a couple strippers. Is that cool?"

"That's cool.'' He nods and drinks his soda.

In case you were wondering, we're joking.

We don't have to pay to see boobies. Well, at least I don't. I can't speak for my brother here.

Aah finally the foods here!

"So where is this girl?" I ask him, taking a bite of my fried macaroni and cheese. God, this is heavenly divine. In case you're wondering, I don't really care, I just feel like it's the polite thing to ask. He seems to be looking around though.

Whatever.

All I know is he better start eating before I eat his chicken Alfredo.

"Six o'clock."

Huh? Did I ask for the time?

"What?" I ask looking up from my meal.

"Look! hurry! Six o'clock, hurry!" Glen half yells, but whispers at the same time.

"Glen! Where the fuck is six o'clock?" I ask, looking all around but I don't see anything and I'm gonna have whiplash the way I'm whipping my head all crazy. All I see is a blur of people. Great now I'm looking like an asshole trying to figure out where the fuck six o'clock is.

Wait, I take that back.

Glen looks like the asshole cause he's pointing at some girl walking away.

I turn my head just in time to see a flash of someone walking, wearing those adorable square thick-rimmed Prada glasses. She had brown wavy hair; but I couldn't see her face though she was looking down at her Sidekick.

"Hot huh?"

"Hot? I didn't even get a good look. Nice ass though." Something about that girl, I just...I felt a little flutter. It's like I got a flash of butterflies in my tummy then they quickly blew away.

I'm just probably hungry.

From the corner of my eye I see my A.I.M. Blinking. I press the space bar on my phone to unlock it and click on my A.I.M.

**Music Makes Me High:** I'm seriously gonna hold you to those words. I was half expecting you to give me the same bullshit run around you always give me.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal**: Me, give you a BS answer? Plz. I would never!

**Music Makes Me High:** Uh huh sure. I gotta go, I'm walking out the restaurant. I don't wanna bump into anyone and have food flying everywhere lol. I'll call you later. And I didn't forget, we still gotta finish that phone call.

God, is it getting hot in here?

Suddenly, I'm not so hungry.


	6. 5PM in LA

this is one of the brand new chapters i wrote.  
spashley soon come. _read that in a Jamaican accent._

* * *

"Stay scheming.. Bitches tryna get at me daawg…" I sing along to the song that has been stuck in my head since I woke up.

I take a picture of my basketball and send to Ashley with the message, _'Bitch you ain't with me shooting in the gym.'_

I'm outside shooting around by myself.

Apparently, everyone has plans except for me. How nice of them to include a bitch, right?

Jordan texted me back a few minutes ago saying she'll come by after her errands. What kind of errands does she have to do though?

I'll go with none, since I can smell her coming now.

"Girls can't play no ball!" She yells out causing me to laugh. But I smelled her aroma way before she spoke. It's what we call diffusion in chemistry.

Don't you ever just randomly get a whiff of weed?

It's just like that movie 'every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings.' Well, every time you randomly smell weed, Jordan is somewhere nearby. Or you know, you could just be a paranoid bitch and smell weed.

Either or.

"Ball better than you." I reply, shooting the ball in the net effortlessly. I jog over to where the ball lands, to see Jordan approaching me smoking like that's a shock to anyone

"You wanna come make a run with me?" She asks dribbling the ball I threw to her. "I'll get you brownie." She adds as if this is some sort of a bribe, like I wouldn't go with her anyways.

"Ooh can you get me a cookie too?" I ask her before kissing her lips quickly. "Or we can just stay here?"

Jordan takes a step back. "Can't, but maybe we'll see a Mr. Softee and it'll perk you right up." She says chuckling as she shoots the ball with one hand missing it completely.

"Oh bitch. Is this some sort of a pay back?" I say closing in on her again while running my hand up her arm making sure to touch her boob on my way to her lips. When I reach her lips I snatch the weed from her and smoke it.

Jordan raises her eyebrow at me smirks like the damn lesbian she is.

When I'm done, I put my hand on the side of her head pulling her in; letting her suck the smoke in my mouth. Jordan closes the gap between us, but I break the kiss after biting her lip. Now it's my turn to smirk; when I open my eyes and see that she still has hers closed.

I'm so good at this.

"Yeah. NO. I'm out." Jordan says once she snaps out of her daze. "I'll be quick. I promise." She says pulling me towards the car.

'_Boys tell stories about the man. Say I never struggled, wasn't hungry, yeah, I doubt it. I could turn your boy into the man. There ain't really much I hear that's poppin' off without us. We just want the credit where it's due..'_

"I'ma worry about me, give a fuck about you. Just as a reminder to myself I wear every single chain, even when I'm in the house.. Cause we started as a bottom now we here..." I rap along to Aubrey. I have to entertain myself somehow. Jordan did leave me in the car after all.

**Music Makes Me High: **You do know the song goes started as a bottom.

**Music Makes Me High: **Oh bitch! You got me saying it.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: **No, I'm right it goes started as a bottom.

Unfortunately I don't have a Medical Marijuana Card so I can't get in. Paula will sure find out one way or another and I'd rather not witness the Wrath of Paula for myself, so, I'm in the car waiting.

Did Drake really say I can turn your boy into a man?

"Started as a bottom now the whole team fucking here! Aye.."

**Music Makes Me High: **Is your girlfriend not back? Lol

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: **Funny, you know she's not my girlfriend.

**Music Makes Me High: **Uh huh. We can live that lie if you want. And it's cool, you do think about me when you're making out with her so..

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: **Lol, yeah that was great.

**Music Makes Me High: **Oh so you agree. You do think about me.

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal:** Yeah, I think about you all the time especially when I'm touching myself.

**Music Makes Me High: **Nice! As long as I can watch. No but seriously, she doesn't care?

**I'm Kinda A Big Deal: ** No she doesn't. She's one of my best friends I told you that.

**Music Makes Me High: **Yeah cause it's so normal to hook up with your best friend. Hey my bother's here, I'll talk to you when I get back.

I didn't even bother to reply back. If you wanna say rolling your eyes is a response then okay, I did reply.

Back to what I was saying, Jordan never takes "short" trips to the dispensary. It's her personal Utopia. Oh look! Here she comes now with the biggest smile on her face.

Aww.

"Wow seven hours later. Thank God you cracked a damn window." I quip as she opens the door. It wasn't really seven hours, it was one at the most, but she got the point.  
"Hey, it's not my fault you can't get in." She responds and hands me my chocolate chip cookie and a brownie edible.

I smell it immediately, "Nom.. Nom.. Nom."

"Yikes, Drake gotta chill." Jordan says as she starts the song over.

We're in my room now listening to the new Drake song and like everyone else we're trying to see who he's going at.

"Yeah, you're right Aubrey gotta chill." I repeat her statement while breaking a piece of my brownie.

Madison texted me saying she's bored at her mom's function and wants us to kidnap her. But she's three hours away so she knew we wouldn't. That's what's going on with Madison in case you care.

"Why is he so mad at The Weeknd though?" Jordan asks while she crushes some weed up.

"Fuck if I know." I say shrugging. "I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school. I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy."

"That's enough brownie for you." Jordan laughs, taking my brownie from me and setting it aside.

It's okay though. I haven't tried the cookie yet.

My phone goes off and it's Ashley telling me she's bored. I'll reply in a second I can't find my cookie.

A knock on my door almost makes me fall off the bed.

"Oh fuck you." I say to my friend laughing along with her.

"Jay, You got it?" Glen says walking into my room after knocking.

"I don't recall saying you could come in." I say, glaring at this intruder. "Oh my cookie!" I yell seeing my cookie next to my laptop.. which was on the bed.. right next to me. Maybe I _shouldn't_ have anymore.

"How much?" My brother asks taking his money clip out.

"You're good." Jordan says waving him off and throwing the _package_ to him.

"Thanks! I'll see you later." Glen exits stage right.

"Don't you girls have homework to do?"

Whoa, when did my mom get here?

"Yeah, Spence is helping me." Jordan answers for the both of us and magically produces a book out of thin air.

I forgot to tell you, she's a wizard guys.

"Uh huh.." My mom says not believing us. "Don't think I don't know what that smell is."

"What are you talking about my dear mother?"

Yeah, you see this halo on my head? I would never smoke weed.

"Don't let me catch you with that shit." Paula says seriously to both of us. "Dinner's ready if you guys wanna eat."

Dinner was great.

I don't know why my mom hires a chef when she's perfectly capable of cooking for us.

"There's absolutely nothing on TV." I say to Jordan while flipping through the channels.

"We can just make a movie." She says whispering in my ear and lightly nipping at my neck.

Like a couple of fat asses we ended up laying on the couch after dinner.

"Oh so you're done paying me back for the Mr. Softee incident?" I close my eyes and bite my lip to keep myself from making any noise. My hand is ever so slowly creeping up Jordan's top when my spidey senses starts telling me to stop so my hand retreats. "Jay, my moms coming." I warn her.

"Like that's ever stopped you before." She answers back laughing and focuses on the random show on TV.

"You know it doesn't, but I wanna be able to moan when you fuck me." I whisper softly.

Jordan's eyes glazes over and whatever she was about to say dies in her throat because my mom walks in the room.

"I'm assuming that your home work is done." My mom says with a glass of wine.

What's with her today?

This is the second time she asks the same damn question. Back up off me Paula!

'Don't you have work to catch up on?' Is what I wanna say back but, I like living and I'd like to keep it that way.

Paula bought me into this world and I'm sure she has no problem taking me out, saying smart ass shit like that.

"Matter of fact. You're right. I still have something I need Jay to help me with." I answer my mom and discreetly squeeze Jordan's thigh.

"Um, yeah let's go do that." Jordan stands up with her hand out for me.

I take my shirt off as soon as we get in my room making sure to lock the door behind us.

"What are you doing?" I ask my friend who clearly didn't get the memo that homework is code for sex.

"Let's smoke this first." She says picking up a joint from my bed, before heading over to the window. "Don't even think about putting your shirt back on."

I guess she did get the same memo as me, but I roll my eyes anyway. I follow her to the bay window also known as our smoking nook and throw my discarded shirt at her.

"Oh and a lighter." She mumbles with the blunt in her mouth.

I can practically see her salivating at the thought of lighting up.

Oh my adorable pothead.

Jordan makes herself comfortable by lying on the bench.

Oh shit I forgot about responding to Ashley.

I grab the lighter on my bed and my forgotten phone.

"And where am I suppose to sit?" I ask leaning over to light her blunt. I don't wait for her to answer as I take my jeans off and straddle her. Then I reach up to open the window. "Safety first. Remind me to Fabreeze this bitch before you leave."

I take a picture of Jordan smoking and send it to Ashley and before I can type a witty caption she texts me first saying have fun with a period.

Everyone knows when you end something like that with a period, it means she feels some type of way over it.

Like when some one says I'm fine and ends it with a period or even a simple okay period. Yeah, they feel some type of way.

Annnnnd I'm rambling.

"Ashley?" Jordan asks handing me the joint. I throw my phone and hope it lands on my bed.

It didn't in case you're wondering.

"Yeah, I forgot to reply to her earlier." I say smoking on the joint she handed me.

Jordan puts her hands on my waist and reaches for my booty.

Boooty.

"She thinks you're my girlfriend." I tell her blowing the smoke towards the window.

"That's creepy." She says laughing and pursing her lips together, wordlessly asking for the joint back.

"I know right." I say holding it between her lips so she can smoke it. "That's just weird."

"You should just tell her I'm just tryna get it while I can before she shows up. You do know we can't do this when you meet her. I'm a lady. I was brought up with values and morals and shit." While giving this little speech she manages to get me out of my bra and now her hands are on my inner thigh with her thumbs just teasing my pussy.

"Duh bitch." I roll my eyes at this bitch again while I ash the blunt in a random water bottle. I continue smoking and without me knowing my hips starts to move back and forth trying to get her to touch my pussy.

"But then again.." She starts off and slips one of her thumbs in my panties.

I close my eyes, feeling her thumb teasing my clit, eliciting a moan from me as I continue smoking.

Jesus! I'm gonna end up burning my boob.

"..the entree ain't as good without something on the side." She finishes her sentence completely satisfied by my reaction.  
As if she knew I needed to kiss her, Jordan sits up and kisses me. Her hand leaves my panties, but snakes around to my ass, pulling me closer to her.

"Take your clothes off and fuck me." I tell her breathlessly scooting to the side so that she could get up.

I smoke the joint and watch her take her shirt and bra off. I hand it back as a pull her in. I kiss all over her tummy while undoing her jeans, pulling them off with her panties.

"Hand me the water bottle." She tells me as she finishes off the joint.

"You get me so wet you ask for random shit while were trying to fuck."

"Don't be a smart ass." Jordan says laughing. "Take those panties off unless you want them ripped off."

"Well…" I say like I'm thinking about it. The look she gives me causes me to laugh, before I sit up and take them off. "These are lucky. Whoa, how did you get there?" I ask my friend who is back lying on the bench.

"You talk to damn much." She says pulling me back on top of her. "Fuck, you're always so fucking wet."

I answer her by grinding down on her. I moan as her fingers explore me.

Knowing my condition I'll cum in a second so I reach down and bring her fingers to my lips, licking them clean. Then I bend down to kiss her so she could taste myself.

Jordan breaks our kiss moaning when she feels my fingers teasing her clit. "Fuck me."

I lightly bite her neck and do what she asks, by putting two fingers inside her.

"Yes.. fuck.." She moans when my thumb joins in, rubbing her clit.

And here I thought I came quick. I can already feel her pussy tightening on my fingers.

"Fucks wrong with you." She protests when my fingers leave her.

I smirk and kiss down her body, licking the entire length of her torso until I reached her pussy. When I reach it, I give it one long, hard lick.

"That shut you up, huh?" I ask smirking.

Jordan answers me by pushing my head back down towards her pussy.

"That shut _you_ up, huh?" She says mimicking me.

I give her the finger and then lick and suck on her clit making her body jerk in response.

"Close. So fucking close. Fuck me." She moans loudly when my tongue swirls on her clit.

"Damn I don't think my mom heard you." I lift my head up and say. She waves me off, pushing my head by down.

I put two fingers inside her again pumping in and out.

Her pussy so fucking wet. It's all you hear besides us moaning. Jordan being the loudest I've ever heard her though.

Clearly I'm good at this though.

She pulls my face closer to her pussy as her body begins to jerk and shake uncontrollably.

"Jesus." She says once finishes cumming. A smile planted firmly on her face as she looks down at me.

"I'm good that good." I say with a smirk, sitting up to kiss her.

"You're so good. I'm gonna miss this when your girlfriend shows up." She mumbles into my lips.  
I can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Ashley.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me." I mumble back. She flips us over so that she's now on top.

"With pleasure." She says before burying her face between my legs.


End file.
